


Days Gone By- Part One

by PrimalRegigigas



Series: Lucy's Story [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalRegigigas/pseuds/PrimalRegigigas
Summary: The first part in the exhilarating journey of new Pokemon trainer Lucy Langmire!





	Days Gone By- Part One

Lucy was an adventurous young girl, curious and determined to become a Pokémon trainer. One hot summer day, she was exploring the grounds around the local gardens holding a single, glistening crimson pokeball that she’d bought with her allowance, coupled with money that she had received from selling stones that she’d found while exploring the woods. She’d had her twelfth birthday party a week prior, during which she’d received the last of the money she needed. She’d been waiting for this day for months, saving and saving to buy the obscenely expensive Pokeball from her local Pokemart, priced as such due to the rural location bringing in less business. The gardens themselves were a wide, public use field used for, in part preserving nature in the face of ever expanding civilization, and as a worshiping ground for a legendary grass type Pokémon that protected this town’s people when they needed it most. On this day, Lucy sought out to be the first of her friends to capture their very own Pokémon, to begin their journey to become a champion. However… This was not what fate had in store today.

 

As she gracefully sprinted through the viridian trees and paths of the Ceremonial Gardens, she searched for Pokémon after Pokémon, confidently spiking her poke ball every time she saw something she wanted to catch, missing every time. Murkrow cawing whilst carrying a Wurmple in it’s mouth, Meowth screeching as it drug a small white sack behind it, Piplup confidently strutting down a path, and Seviper hissing and launching a Poison Fang attack, all dodging or smacking the poke ball out of the way. As she walked, she could feel the warm summer breeze flowing through her long red hair, braided in a long braid down her back so as not to interfere with her adventure. Beginning to get discouraged, she continued to skulk through the gardens, until the footpaths began to fade away and the sun had just begun to set for the evening. When she had reached the edges of the field, the tall grass tickled against her legs, making her jump slightly. From here, she could barely make out Persephone Town behind her. But without having captured her first Pokemon, she wasn't ready to turn back. Onward she pressed, leaving the field and moving ever closer to the Unknown Bramble, a place she knew the Legendary Pokemon would not protect her. However, she was not deterred and continued her trek to the deepest recesses of the Ceremonial Garden.

As she began to get lost in the deeper areas of the gardens, could see many pokemon wandering about, living their lives, not fixating on her at all, making her wonder the reason she’d been told not to go She started hearing a low chirping noise, and began to follow it. When she found the cause of the noise, she saw a young, possibly newly hatched Scyther, and slowly walked up behind it. The Scyther looked at Lucy, fear and confusion in its eyes, moving its light green claws to meet Lucy’s gaze, and loosing a high pitch, yet still weak screech. She gripped her pokeball, now clawed and dented and scratched, and began to rear up a throw, and thrusted the pokeball forward with all of her might. It was then that a large Scizor, likely the baby Scyther’s mother, swatted the pokeball away with its large crimson claws and turned her sights on Lucy. With this, Lucy, utterly terrified, sprinted as fast as she could away from the Scizor, but failed to escape, as Scizor’s Bullet Punch caught her easily. With a single cry, Scizor called the rest of her brood, a horde of Scyther roughly twelve in total, and they all wailed on Lucy as long as they could. Slicing and bashing, the Scyther wouldn’t relent until there was nothing left for them to hit. 

“What?!” Lucy screamed as the Scyther ambushed her. As she once more attempted to flee, she was followed closely by the horde of Scyther, continuing to attack. The Scyther knocked her to the ground, as tears were streaming down her face, and she was bawling loudly in hopes of alerting a passerby to her situation. As she began to fade from consciousness, she heard a gruff, older voice call out.

“Lucy?!” the voice yelled, as an older man with a beard, clutching a quick ball in his hand came running over to her. He through the quick ball, and out came a large Luxray. “Luxray, use discharge, try not to hit Lucy!” With this command, the Luxray loosed a seamless surge of energy cross the field, either fainting or scaring the Scyther and Scizor that were there and causing the entire brood to flee. After, he ran over to Lucy, bleeding on the ground, barely alive, and picked her up. Her clothing was torn, and she was still clutching her now scratched and dented pokeball. “We’ve got to go” he said as he began sprinting back towards Persephone town. As she finally faded into unconsciousness, Lucy could just barely make out a figure in the distance standing at the top of a nearby hill, a large green pokemon, standing and staring at her. She tried to focus her eyes on the creature, but passed out before she could completely make it out…


End file.
